


something new and different

by ArgentLives



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Kissing, Light Angst, Vilde's Gay Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: She staggers back, her hands flying up in surprise as Eva grabs her face in her hands, but for some reason she doesn’t push her away. And for some reason the first thing she thinks isn’tEva is a girlandwhy is a girl kissing meandI won’t be involved in lesbian stuff, it’sEva’s lips are really softandoh my god is that her tongueandwhy does the room suddenly feel so much smaller, and my thoughts so much looser, and my skin so much warmer.[In which Vilde discovers that kissing someone can feel good after all.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: “when eva and vilde are kissing at the party (from vildes perspective) and eva approaches her and starts kissing her and vilde is like ???? but also like !!! wow this is rlly nice maybe I like eva?!”
> 
> again, don't ask (i'm sorry)
> 
> also again: Vilde is a lesbian

Penetrator Chris is whispering something in her ear. Or at least, she thinks he is. She can’t really hear him, but she doesn’t really want to lean in any closer. She can already feel his breath on the side of her face, and she can smell the beer on him, and there’s just something about how close he’s standing that makes her skin prickle uncomfortably. 

“What?” she repeats, straining to hear over the music, even more unsettled as she feels him shift almost imperceptibley closer. Whether he answers or not she can’t say, because suddenly Noora is in front of her, shoving a very, very drunk Eva into her arms.

“She should drink some water,” Noora says, or shouts really, and then she’s off, lost in a sea of bodies dancing and smoking and drinking while Eva latches onto Vilde like a drunk octopus. Vilde blinks a little to shake away her shock and then focuses her attention on Eva, disentagling herself from the sloppy hug she’s pulled her into.

“Let’s get you some water then?” Vilde says, grabbing onto her friend’s arm to keep her from falling over, but Eva just waves her off. 

“Isak doesn’t want to make out with me,” she pouts, leaning heavily against the bar, unintentionally putting some space between them and Chris. Vilde can’t help but feel a little grateful. 

“No?” Vilde says with a small smile, finding that a little hard to believe. Eva’s like – well, Eva. Confident and beautiful and ridiculously fun to be around. All the guys like her. Maybe ‘spontaneous’ is a part of the appeal too, because the next thing that comes out of her mouth throws Vilde for a loop, and makes Chris leer at them in a way that sends an unpleasant shiver down her spine.

“Do _you_ want to make out with me?” Eva is saying, tilting her head to the side, her eyes only half-open. At first Vilde thinks she must be joking, but her answering laugh gets stuck in her throat because before she can even process what’s happened Eva is smashing her lips against hers.

She staggers back, her hands flying up in surprise as Eva grabs her face in her hands, but for some reason she doesn’t push her away. And for some reason the first thing she thinks isn’t _Eva is a girl_ and _why is a girl kissing me_ and _I won’t be involved in lesbian stuff_ , it’s _Eva’s lips are really soft_ and _oh my god is that her tongue_ and _why does the room suddenly feel so much smaller, and my thoughts so much looser, and my skin so much warmer_.

She hasn’t had nearly as much to drink as Eva, but she’ll still blame the alcohol making her thoughts all jumbled and hazy, later. That obviously has to be the reason that she kisses back. That’s obviously the reason why she’s catologuing every detail of this feeling, from the way Eva tastes to the softness of her lips to the warmth in her fingertips, instead of counting down the seconds until it’s over like she’s always done before. That has to be why, for the first time that she’s been kissed by someone, she doesn’t want it to end. She feels giddy and light-headed in a way clogs up her lungs with nervous laughter and makes it kind of hard to breathe.

Eva breaks away for a moment to catch her breath, her hands still on either side of Vilde’s face, and Vilde’s eyes are still closed but she can feel herself smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. This is so _nice_ , she never knew kissing could even be this nice, and now that she’s had a taste for it she doesn’t think she ever wants to stop. Eva’s lips are back on hers again in an instant and she’s still smiling, and this time the kissing isn’t just messy because Eva’s sort of a mess – Vilde knows it’s partly her fault now too. She imagines it must be hard to kiss someone when they’re smiling so big they can’t keep their lips together, but she can’t bring herself to stop, so Eva’s tongue scrapes against her teeth and and Vilde tries to catch as much of her as she can, and she mostly misses but it’s still the best thing she’s ever felt. She grabs Eva’s arm as she leans further into her, needing that contact, dying to be closer.

This time, when Eva breaks away – or, rather, sways dangerously backward – Vilde opens her eyes. Just in time, too, because her grip on Eva’s arm is the only thing that keeps her friend from toppling all the way over, and Vilde tugs her back towards her, heart thudding in her chest, beating out a steady mantra of  _more, more, please more_.

But Eva isn’t leaning in for more, she’s slumping against the bar and mumbling something about needing to puke. Vilde’s smile slips for the first time since Eva kissed her – and is it really possible that it was only minutes ago, because how can it have been anything less than a lifetime when she feels like a completely different person – and in a flurry she escorts her out of the party before Eva up-chucks all over her shoes. She holds Eva’s hair back as she throws up, and tries to tell herself that it’s not because of her. That Eva just had too much to drink. But even that makes something sharp twist in stomach, because either Eva only kissed her because she was drunk, or Eva’s throwing up because she kissed her, and either one makes her feel a little sick herself.

And yet, it’s still not enough to erase the high she’s still floating on, her lips tingling from the memory and her skin feeling just a little too warm from the thought of Eva pressed up against her.  Vilde knows it must be cold out, but she barely even feels it.

She’s still rubbing Eva’s back as her friend heaves over the side of the fence when she sees Noora run after William and pull him into a kiss that looks like it leaves them both breathless, but the jealousy that swirls in her stomach isn’t what she expects. Because when she looks at Noora and thinks _why can’t that be me_ , it’s not William who she’s picturing holding her like that.


End file.
